monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rathalos (Monster Hunter Venture)
Fire|ailments = Fireblight Poison Stun|weaknesses = Dragon Thunder|creator = TheBrilliantLance}}Rathalos are Flying Wyverns debuting in Monster Hunter, but receiving a revamp in Monster Hunter Venture. Physiology Rathalos are large, bipedal wyverns with a spiny, armored hide covering their body. Their outer shell features much brighter and more vibrant colors than that of their female counterpart, the Rathian. It is primarily bright red, with black markings throughout. Like the Rathian, Rathalos possess a flame sac which is used to produce deadly flaming projectiles from the mouth. The talons upon their feet are highly poisonous and are known to inflict toxic mortal wounds on larger prey. In addition, their long, thick tail features a heavy spiked club at the end. Rathalos' wing membranes feature ornate patterns which are likely used to attract potential mates. Abilities Rathalos are expert flyers, and as such are prone to hunting from the skies. By launching a surprise aerial attack, they can inflict poisonous wounds with their talons or burn prey with flaming projectiles. On the ground, Rathalos remain formidable opponents. Using their powerful legs, they can chase down prey from a distance or inflict blunt-force damage with their clubbed tail. At a close enough range, they are known to use their sharp teeth to bite at foes as well. Rathalos are also capable of flying into the air and launching a barrage of fireballs before returning to the ground. Attacks Low Rank and onward Tail Whip: '''Rathalos swings its tail behind it in a 90° arc, turning as it does. It always does two in a row. '''Wyvern Sprint: '''The monster tenses its body and then charges forward, covering a considerable amount of distance. It then taunts after performing the attack. '''Side Bite: '''Rathalos reaches its head to its side and snaps its jaw shut. This attack does minimal damage. '''Fireball: '''Rathalos spits out a single fireball. This attack can be performed either on the ground or in the air. Getting hit by the fireball can cause Fireblight, but if this attack hits the ground it will leave a small patch of standing flames that can also cause Fireblight. '''Gliding Charge: '''Like Gore Magala, the monster rushes forward while gliding slightly above the ground. After the gliding is completed, Rathalos will skid to a stop on the ground. '''Poison Claw: '''Rathalos flies a short distance up into the air if it isn't flying already, lets out a short growl, and then scratches at a hunter with its claws. This attack can cause Poison. '''King's Feast: '''When low on Stamina, Rathalos will use this pin attack. It starts off like the Poison Claw attack, but if the initial attack hits the monster will land, pin the hunter under its foot, and take bites of them to restore Stamina. If the pin is unbroken, the Rathalos will shoot a fireball at the pinned hunter that causes Fireblight. '''Swinging Wings: '''Rathalos places its wings on the ground and swipes them forward while advancing. It can swipe its wings from 1 to 5 times. '''Fireburst: '''While flying, it spurts out a short-ranged burst of fire that can catch foes off-guard. This attack can cause Fireblight. Enraged Only '''360° Tail Spin: '''The monster lets out a small roar before spinning around with its tail outstretched, knocking any nearby hunters away. '''Skyfire Barrage: '''Rathalos flies high into the air and unleashes a barrage of fireballs, which come raining down on the battlefield like meteors. This attack is telegraphed by Rathalos roaring loudly while in the air. Getting hit by the fireballs obviously causes Fireblight. '''Double Poison Claw: '''The monster performs its Poison Claw attack, then quickly moves on to find another hunter to use the attack on. If there are no other hunters in the area, it will attack the same one twice. '''Rath Rocket: '''Rather than just simply taking off, when in Rage Mode the Rathalos will shoot a fireball at the ground as it ascends. Getting hit by the fireball causes Fireblight. High Rank and onward '''Aerial Wyvernfire: '''Performed while airborne. Rathalos's mouth will begin to glow orange before it releases a large blast of fire that surrounds its face. Causes Fireblight. '''Rath Divebomb: '''Rathalos flies high into the air and circles, looking for a hunter to target. When it selects its target, it will tuck its wings close to its body and divebomb them much like a bird of prey. Getting hit directly by this attack can cause Stun. '''Gliding Charge: '''Like Gore Magala, the monster rushes forward while gliding slightly above the ground. After the gliding is completed, Rathalos will skid to a stop on the ground. '''Double Bite: '''After performing its Side Bite attack, Rathalos bites again on the other side of its body. '''Venomous Grapple: '''Rathalos ensnares a hunter in its venomous talons and begins to tighten its grip, causing additional damage and Poison. Enraged Only '''Blowback: The monster unfolds its wings and flaps them forward and back rapidly in an attempt to push hunters away. Skyfire Divebomb: '''Rathalos takes to the skies to perform its Skyfire Barrage attack, then immediately follows it up with a Rath Divebomb. '''Scorching Venom: '''Rathalos performs the Venomous Grapple attack, but rather than simply loosening its claw and dropping the hunter, it blasts them at close range with a fireball to get them out of its grip. Rathalos's talons cause Poison, and the fireball causes Fireblight. G-Rank Exclusive '''King's Flamethrower: '''Rathalos hovers above the battlefield and breathes out a steady stream of fire like Teostra's flamethrower. It can be swept from left to right. Causes Fireblight. '''Wings of Wrath: '''A combo that starts with its Blowback attack, leads into Swinging Wings, then finishes into its Gliding Charge and ends with a longer skid than usual. '''Venomous Descent: '''The monster flies high into the sky as if about to use its divebomb, but rather than tucking in its wings it will growl softly. It then performs a faster and more powerful version of its Poison Claw attack, which causes both Poison and Stun. Enraged Only '''Homing Swoop: '''Rathalos performs its Rath Divebomb, but swoops upward just before it hits the ground. It then homes in on another target and divebombs again. '''Fire Bite: '''The monster's mouth fills with fire as it bites forward. Causes Fireblight. '''Tail Thrash: In a slightly similar fashion to Gypceros, Rathalos walks backward while rapidly waving its tail around behind it. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Ornithoscelida * Suborder: Ochipoda * Infraorder: Panoplochia * Superfamily: Volaochidea * Family: Ignavictidae * Genus: Ingavictor * Species: Ignavictor wyvernus wyvernus Habitat Range Rathalos have been seen inhabiting the Vast Frontier, Wild Savanna, Verdant Jungle, Royal Forest, Blasted Desert, Stone Canyon, Rocky Hills, Volcanic Coast, and Mount Calamity in Genoia. Biological Adaptations An adept flyer, Rathalos often use fire-balls to attack foes from both land and air. Rathalos are able to produce these fireballs due to it having multiple flame sacs. Rathalos have powerful hind legs, making them fast on the ground, as well as giving them the capability to launch devastating claw attacks from the air, often severely injuring its target. While in the air, they are also capable of diving to claw foes on the ground. A Rathalos' claws contain a potent toxin used to injure and sap the preys strength. Rathalos, like many others of their kind, have a powerful roar that they use to intimidate rivals and stun prey. Their bright red scales serve as camouflage in volcanic areas. Ecological Niche Rathalos fear almost nothing in their habitat range except for other large predators and Elder Dragons. Rathalos may prey upon smaller wyverns, particularly Bird Wyverns like Jaggi or Maccao, or their alpha forms. It may also prey upon Fanged Beasts like Bullfango. Only certain predators in a Rathalos' territory are strong enough to fight back if a Rathalos is attacking. Foremost among them are other wyverns and large monsters that live in the same habitat. Such predators include Lagiacrus, Seregios, Tigrex, Gore Magala, Brachydios, Stygian Zinogre, Agnaktor, Lavasioth and the rare Deviljho, Tirraukronus, and Rajang as they are large and powerful enough to threaten and possibly kill an adult Rathalos, but it won't go down without putting up a fight. Behavior Rathalos are highly territorial monsters, and as such, are aggressive towards intruders. They will chase away or attempt to kill any monster which may pose a threat to their land. While hunting, Rathalos will stalk prey from the air before swooping in for the kill. Once they have successfully brought down their prey, they will carry it away to eat in private, safe from scavengers or other large monsters which might attempt to steal the kill. The only monsters Rathalos are not known to be hostile to are Rathian, and even then this only applies to mated pairs and the Rathalos's own female children (if it has any.) Rathian and Rathalos mate for life, and stake vast territories around their nests. Both parents take turns hunting, while the other parent stays behind and watches the nest. Rathalos are known to be devoted parents, and will chase down hunters or monsters who steal their eggs with extreme prejudice. Description Notes * When enraged, orange flames will seep from its mouth. * When fatigued, it will drool. * Rathalos's back can be broken, each of its wings can be wounded, its face can be scarred, and its tail can be severed. * Rathalos can be carved 3 times. * Rathalos's roar requires Earplugs to block. * Rathalos can recover Stamina by eating a medium-sized Scelidian, mainly Aptonoth, Slagtoth, and Apceros. * Its scientific name means "Fiery conqueror wyvern". Trivia * Despite the fact that Venture takes place after World, Rathalos returns to the design it had before World. ** This is because Venture's creator personally preferred Rathalos's design from the 3rd and 4th Generation. * The main goal of overhauling Rathalos's moveset was to make it more challenging and less irritating. Category:Flying Wyvern __FORCETOC__